


Stay With Me

by MyraRocks88



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyraRocks88/pseuds/MyraRocks88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goldenkit was the last born of Cloudfrost. Her siblings and her father Whitestar blame her for their mothers death. When Honeytail has her kits they no nothing about her mother being gone. Goldenkits' siblings t and Flowerkit and Fawnkit tells them about her. Stormkit doesn't believe that it was Goldenkit's fault. He says it's just and accident.</p><p>Goldenkit is glad that Stormkit is her friend. On her adventure will they grow closer. What will happen when Goldenkit is driven out of her clan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ALLEGIANCE

**Sunclan**  
 **Leader:** Whitestar - black tom with white belly with dark brown eyes  
 **Deputy:** Hazefur - white she-cat with gray tipped ears and ice blue eyes  
 **Medicine Cat:** Moonshine - beautiful silver she-cat with dark blue eyes  
 **Warriors:  
** Streamfur - blue - gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Cliffur - pale she-cat with icy blue eyes  
Ivywing - black and white she-cat with green eyes  
Darkclaw - brown tom with long jagged, black claws and soft brown eyes  
Tanglefur - brown tom with tangled fur and dark green eyes  
Hollowtree - light brown she-cat or tom with amber eyes  
Redfoot - white tom with a ginger foot and amber eyes  
Roseheart - redish she-cat with baby blue eyes  
Spikefur - white tom with tufts of fur stiking everywhere and yellow eyes  
Greeneyes - pale gray she-cat with big piercing green eyes  
Swallowstream - gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Stonestripe - gray tom with dark brown eyes  
 **Apprentices:  
** Snowpaw - pure white she-cat with amber eyes  
Rockpaw - grey tabby tom with soft brown eyes  
Bluepaw - blue-grey tom with a white muzzle and yellow eyes  
Berrypaw - brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes  
Shiningpaw - pale tabby she-cat with green eyes  
 **Queens:  
** Honeytail - pale she-cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes (Kits: Leafkit, Stormkit, Darkkit)  
Cloudfrost - white tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (Kits: Flowerkit, Fawnkit,Goldenkit)  
 **Elders:  
** Nightfur - black she-cat with amber eyes


	2. New Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and bookmark. This is my first fan fiction! I plan on updating tomorrow. Not sure yet!!
> 
> ~Myra

**Goldenkit's P.O.V**

I wake up and stretch out my paws. I looked over to see my sisters are asleep. I quietly padded out of the nursery. I saw other cats waking up as well. Whitestar ,or should I say... nope will not say it. He doesn't treat me like his daughter.... oops. I ignored him and sat down on some soft moss and played with a mossball. Moonshine told me about my mother and why my father didn't like me. Most cats seem to treat me fairly. Unlike whom-shall-not-be-named cat.

I mostly spend my time helping Moonshine or listening to the elders stories. I saw Moonshine rush over to the nursery and pull Fawnkit and Flowerkit out. Was Honeytail kitting already? I padded over quickly to the nursery. "What's going on?" I asked Fawnkit and Flowerkit. "She is kiting mousebrain!" Flowerkit said and swatted her left paw at me. I dogged it.

I padded into the nursery and moved so more memebers of the clan could come in. "What are their names Honeytail?" I asked. "Well Goldenkit the she-cat is named Leafkit, the dark grey tom is Stormkit ,and the dark brown tom is named Darkkit." She said and licked her kits heads. Fawnkit and Flowerkit walked in and shoved me out of nursery so they could see.

**1 Moon later**

I waked up and saw Honeytail's kits playing outside. I padded out and saw Fawnkit and Flowerkit pad up to them. Then, I saw Darkkit and Leafkit pointing at me and Fawnk it and Flowerkit nodded in what they had just said. The dark grey tom padded up to me. "Hi, I'm Stormkit, what's your name?" He had asked me. "I'm Goldenkit." I said to him. "Want to play with me and my siblings?" he asked me. He had smiled after me had said it. "Sure." I said and so we padded over to them. "Stormkit what are you doing with that _thing?_ " His sister said to me.

"She's my new friend!" he said to Leafkit. "Stormkit don't you remember the story that Fawnkit and Flowerkit told us?" Darkkit said. "Yes ,but that doesn't make her a bad cat." Stormkit said. _What? Did he just defend me?_ I ran to the nursery and sat down were I couldn't be seen. "Goldenkit where are you?" Stormkit yelled out and I just sat there. Soon he found me and padded toward me.

"There you are I was looking for you." He said. _Why would any cat look for me?_ "Why I'm a reject to the clan! I've been told that I killed my own mother! Why would anyone want to be friends with me!? I'm a reject!" I told him and tears came out of my eyes. "Because, your my friend! I don't believe that you killed your mother on purpose." He said to me. I looked up and let out a soft purr.

I now have a friend!


End file.
